I'm No Hero
by anny385
Summary: Tony's dip into the water during Requiem has terrible consequences. AU and Character Death. For the Death Fic Challenge, Guilt Challenge and Here's To the Hero's Challenge on NFA.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note for Here's To The Hero's, Death Fic and Guilt Challenge on NFA. Tony's heroic dip into the water could prove bad for Tony.

I'm No Hero.

Tony stepped out of the car and walked up to the chain-linked fence. He stood there for a minute until he saw the car that Gibbs had been driving go backwards towards the lake. He didn't think at all as he ran towards the warehouse with his gun already out and pointed to the two men who were there. He shot them and watched as they fell as he flew by them and then he threw his gun not caring where it landed. He didn't even think about he was doing as he dived into the water and dived down towards the car that was sinking. He banged the windshield and finally got it to break. He grabbed Maddie and swam to the surface and laid her down on the pier. He then jumped back into the cold water. He tried to grab Gibbs, but he was stuck. He grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it away from Gibbs. He then grabbed him and made his way towards the surface once again. He gently laid his boss on the pier next to Maddie and tried CPR on Gibbs.

"Come on, Boss don't make me kiss you." He told Gibbs as he continued CPR on his boss. Finally Gibbs's blue eyes opened and Tony watched as Maddie moved her hand and grabbed Gibbs's hand. They both held on and Tony leaned back. His work was done and he had saved his Boss and his daughter's childhood friend.

The water was literally running off of him. He looked up as a car screeched to a stop and Ziva and McGee stepped out onto the pier.

Tony was breathing heavily after his heroic dive to get Gibbs and Maddie. He hoped he didn't get sick because of this, but he knew that he would do this again for anyone of his team. His team was his family and there was no way that he would not save them. He looked at Maddie and Gibbs and then suddenly started coughing and it was hard for him to breath and then suddenly he fell over.

Ziva and McGee suddenly came running towards the three on the pier. McGee grabbed his cell phone and called the EMT's. They said they would be there in a moment. Ziva was already kneeling besides Tony and checked for a pulse. It was there, but it was very low.

"What happened?"

"I came here and got Maddie back. We got into the car and started going backwards and we hit the water. I thought that if we hit the water we could evade the shooters and then get out after we hit, but I was stuck by the steering wheel and couldn't get us out. I saw Tony dive in and grab Maddie and then I guess he came back to get me. The next thing I know was that I was laying here with Maddie and Tony." Gibbs finished and heard the sirens in the distance and they were coming closer and closer. He hoped they get here soon because Tony needed them. How could he be so stupid to go alone and let his Senior Field Agent get into trouble like this? He knows about his lungs because of the Plague and yet he put Tony in danger.

"How is he?" Gibbs said as he got up and made his way towards Tony.

"I don't know, Gibbs. It looks like he passed out."

"Tony, come on son wake up. I need to tell you thank you for being our hero."

Tony woke up for a minute "I'm No Hero." Said as he slipped back into the darkness.

"Yes, Tony you are. You are Maddie's and my hero. Without you both of us would of died. I'll tell you again just like when you had the Plague you will not die."

The EMT's finally got there and they rushed towards the three on the pier. They took Tony and of course Gibbs and Maddie went with them to get checked out as well. Gibbs turned to the medic "Take us to Bethesda. He's had the Plague and his Doctor's there."

The got inside and made their way towards Bethesda Naval Hospital. When Gibbs and Maddie were cleared to go Gibbs asked where Tony had been taken.

"I'm sorry, but we can't tell you anything. We can only tell his next of kin."

"I'm his next of kin. It's in his papers that I should be called if anything happens to him."

The nurse turned to Tony's medical records and asked. "Sir, what's your name?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Okay, sorry. Mr. DiNozzo was taken to the ICU and the room number is 114. He's hooked up to help him breathing. He also looks like he slipped into a coma and it looks like he's getting phenomena. Doctor Pitt should be here soon and fill you in."

"Thank you." Gibbs said as he was led towards the ICU and into Tony's room. Tony looked pale and he was very still. He never thought he would see Tony so still, but here he was. He slipped into the hospital chair and sat down.

"What did I do? I'm so sorry, Tony. I never meant to harm you. I know that I never say sorry and it's a rule, but not between friends. I have to tell you something Tony. You are like a son to me and I need you, no the team and I need you to get better. Please wake up, son." Gibbs said as he grabbed Tony's hand.

Ziva and McGee walked into the room and saw Tony and Gibbs. Gibbs had gotten up and walked towards the window. Because of him his son could have more damage to his already damaged lungs, or he could die. The guilt was washing over him like a tidal wave.

"Gibbs how is he?"

"He's not doing very good. They said that he's in a coma and looks like he might be developing phenomena. The nurse said Doctor Pitt should be here soon."

The others looked at Gibbs. "It's not your fault, Gibbs." Ziva said. She knew that Gibbs was probably blaming himself because of Tony's predicament.

"Yes, it was. If I didn't go by myself and brought all of you in this would of never happened. Tony wouldn't need to be in the hospital because of me."

Suddenly Doctor Pitt made an appearance. They took him for different kinds of tests. Gibbs wanted to run away, but he knew that he couldn't abandon Tony again. He had to be brave and not be a coward. He had to be here for Tony, so he waited for the test results. McGee had already called Abby and Ducky and they were making their way to Bethesda.

Abby with her black pigtails and black clothes ran towards Gibbs and gave him a hug. "Tony's a fighter and he'll fight to come back to us."

"It's my fault that he's here in the first place. If I didn't go alone he wouldn't need to go into freezing water to get to us. Not only I put Tony in danger, but I put Maddie in danger as well. What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking of helping your daughter's best friend. You couldn't protect your wife, or daughter, so you helped her friend."

"And because of that Tony's in a coma and fighting for his life. I told him that he was our hero. Did you know that he regained consciousness for a minute and told he he's no hero. He dived into the cold water with no consequences to himself. He just jumped in and got us out."

"Tony will come back to us, Gibbs. He will fight to come back. He's my big brother. I mean he's not my big brother as in biologically, but in my heart he's my brother and my big brother has to come back to us."

Gibbs hugged Abby and let her cry on his shoulder. She let her emotions come out and cried for what her big brother was going through. He just had to come back to us. Life would not be good if he didn't, or if he died."

Ducky had heard the conversation between the two and then saw Gibbs hugged Abby and then comfort her. When Abby pulled away she went into the nearest bathroom to clean up. She knew that her mascara would be running down her face because she had been crying.

Ducky went up to Gibbs and put a hand on his arm. "Abby's right our Tony is a fighter. He'll fight to come back to us."

Doctor Pitt came by with Tony and put him into his room once again. "I don't know why he's in a coma. He does have phenomena and I will be hooking him up to antibiotics."

"Thank you, Doctor Pitt." Gibbs said as he made his way towards Tony's bedside.

"Come on and fight." Gibbs said as he laid a hand on Tony hand and gave it a squeeze. Tony had to get better. If he died he wouldn't know what to do. He lost his wife and child when he was fighting and he could barely hang on because of their deaths. He had wanted to end his life, but something stopped him and then went after the man who had killed his wife and little girl. Tony was like a son and he couldn't take it if his son died and it was his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

I'm No Hero

Gibbs had stayed with Tony inside the hospital. Abby, Ziva, Jimmy, Ducky and McGee had come by everyday too. While Gibbs was in the cafeteria Jimmy Palmer had been with Tony. Somebody was always with Tony. The antibiotics still weren't doing very good and it looked like it was getting worse.

"Tony, I have to tell you something. You are my friend and I really want you to get better. Please you have to get better soon. Gibbs is not himself. I can tell you that Gibbs cares for you like a son and I know that Abby cares for you like a brother. Ziva and McGee also care for you. They've both been here everyday either sitting with you while Gibbs goes to get food, or sit with Gibbs. They all want you to get better and so do I. Ducky cares for you too. He's been here everyday and has been talking to your Doctor and the nurses. You see everybody loves you and wants you to get better.

Gibbs had already called Tony's father, but was told that he was busy and couldn't go see his son. Even after he had told them that he might be dying they told him that DiNozzo Senior and was told that he was in the middle of a deal and couldn't get out of it. Gibbs had told them that, but had called back when no call had come back. That was when he was told that and DiNozzo Senior told it through the man on the phone. He couldn't believe that. If his son were laying in a hospital in trouble he would do anything to be by his son's side. There would be no way that he wouldn't be by his side keeping an eye on him. DiNozzo Senior didn't deserve Tony as a son. He remembered the time that Tony told them that he had been left in a hotel room in Hawaii for two days by himself. How could a father leave his twelve-year-old child alone in a hotel full of strangers? When he was a father to Kelly he never left her alone not even in the house. Either he, or Shannon had been with her if one of them were busy.

Gibbs came back into the room and watched Jimmy talk to Tony. He knew by Ducky that Tony and Jimmy had become friends while he was in Mexico.

"Hello, Gibbs." Jimmy said as he looked up.

"Palmer."

"I'll leave now."

"You don't have to Palmer. You can stay here too."

"I have to get back to Autopsy anyways." Jimmy said as he headed out. He hoped for all of their sakes that Tony would get better.

Gibbs watched as Jimmy made his exit and then turned towards Tony's prone form. He wasn't getting better. They had switched the antibiotics and still they weren't working. It was during the early morning that it all went bad. Tony's heart stopped and Gibbs was pushed out of the room while they worked on Tony. They tried for ten minutes and then they called the time.

"I'm sorry, Sir. We tried to resuscitate him, but we couldn't."

"No." He sat down on the nearest chair and placed his head into his hands. Tears started to run down his face and then got himself under control. He didn't want to make these calls, but he knew that he had to do this. The team needed to know and they would be angry with him for not telling them. Then he called DiNozzo Senior and told him that his son had died. He was in a meeting and couldn't be contacted. When he called later he was told that he was sorry that his son died, but he was in another deal and couldn't get out of it. He would send flowers.

Gibbs shook his head and couldn't believe Tony's father. He looked up as the team made their way towards Gibbs. Abby had tears running down her face and hugged Gibbs and Gibbs hugged back. Each of the team went inside and gave their goodbyes to their teammate. Gibbs went in last.

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I never should have gone there on my own. I should have told the team and because of that you died. I never told you that you are like a son to me." Gibbs said as he ran a hand through his son's hair and then leaned down to kiss Tony's head. "Goodbye, son."

The funeral arrangements were made and the funeral was four days from now. When it was time Abby had her stuffed hippo Bert in her arms and laid it next to Tony. "Goodbye Big Brother. I will miss you. I'm going to take care of our Dad for you. Make sure that he's okay." They had a wake the day before and each of the team members said their goodbyes again.

"Tony, I want you to know that I will miss you. You are like a big brother to me and I'm sorry that I never told you. Goodbye big brother." McGee said as he laid a hand on Tony's and then turned to leave.

"I'm going to miss our talks Tony. I will miss you. Goodbye my friend." Jimmy said as he said his goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you my little hairy butt. I'm going to miss you correcting my mistakes at English, your jokes and your movie references. Goodbye Tony." Ziva said as a tear made it's way down her cheek. She wiped it away and turned to leave too.

"Goodbye, dear boy. I'm going to miss you." Ducky said as he said his goodbye.

"Goodbye son. I will miss you my sweet child." Gibbs said and once again kissed Tony's forehead.

The next day they stood in the cemetery and watched as the casket was lowered. Gibbs had made sure that Tony was buried with his wife and daughter. "Take care of him girls. He's very special to me." Gibbs said and turned to leave. They all left, but didn't see the silhouette of three beings near the tombstone. Kelly and Shannon had a hand on each of Tony's shoulders. "We will take care of him for you, Jethro." Shannon said and then they were all gone.

Gibbs didn't kill himself over his guilt of Tony's death. Abby had convinced him not to do anything because she needed him as a father figure and the team needed their leader. Every now again Gibbs would think of Tony and feel the guilt, but as days went by it went away.

The End


End file.
